Wellbores are drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including accessing hydrocarbon bearing formations. A variety of downhole tools may be used within a wellbore in connection with accessing and extracting such hydrocarbons. Throughout the process, it may become necessary to isolate sections of the wellbore in order to create pressure zones. Downhole tools, such as frac plugs, bridge plugs, packers, and other suitable tools, may be used to isolate wellbore sections.
Downhole tools, such as frac plugs, are commonly run into the wellbore on a conveyance such as a wireline, work string or production tubing. Such tools typically have either an internal or external setting tool, which is used to set the downhole tool within the wellbore and hold the tool in place. Once in place, the downhole tools allow fluid communication between sections of the wellbore above the plug and below the plug until another downhole tool, such as a ball, is pumped down to seat in the plug and interrupt fluid communication through the plug, and a sealing assembly, which can be made of rubber and extends outwards to seal off the flow of liquid around the downhole tool.